Server
A Server is an individual but identical version of Club Penguin Island designed to allow thousands of penguins to play Club Penguin without any technical problems caused by a surplus of penguins. The maximum number of penguins that can play on one server at the same time is 300 penguins. List of Servers :See main article, List of servers Significant Servers Description Abominable Most popular server for parties hotels and colleges. Frozen This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP project. It was most notable for the amount of old penguins and recording penguins. Deep Freeze This was the first UK server. Klondike This server is notable for the amount of recordings that occur. Christmas This server is notable for its name and parties. Sleet A lot of old penguins can be seen and also a lot of recordings occur. Old order of the servers * Abominable * Alaska * Alpine * Altitude * Arctic * Avalanche * Bigfoot * Blizzard * Bobsled * Bubblegum* * Bunny Hill * Christmas * Crystal * Deep Snow * Fjord * Flippers * Flurry * Freezer * Frost Bite * Grizzly * Half Pipe * Hibernate * Husky not * Ice Age * Iceberg * Ice Box * Ice Breaker * Icebound * Ice Cream* * Ice Pack* * Ice Palace * Klondike * Mammoth * Marshmallow * Matterhorn * Parka * Powder ball * Rainbow * Rocky Road * Sabertooth * Shiver * Sleet * Slushy * Snow Angel * Snowball* * Snow Bank * Snow Board * Snow Cone * Snow Day * Snow Fort * Snow Globe * Snow Plow * Snow Storm * Summit * Sub Zero * Tea * Thermal * Toboggan * Tundra * Tuxedo * Vanilla * Walrus * White House * White Out * Winter Land * Yeti * Aurora * Canoe* * Caribou * Chinook * Glacier * Great White * Ice Pond * Ice Rink* * Mukluk * North Pole * Polar Bear * Snowball * Snowbound * Snowfall * Snow Shoe * Wool Socks * Yukon * Belly Slide * Boots * Breeze * Cold Front * Crunch * Deep Freeze * Frosty * Frozen * Iceland * Ice Cave * Ice Cold * Mittens * Snow Drift * Snow Flake * Wind Chill Oceania (And Asia & Australia) * Antarctic * Beanie * Big Snow * Big Surf * Bonza* * Brumby * Down Under * Ice Cube* * Kosciusko * Outback * Snowy River * South Pole Moderator *Moderator Serverhttp://swf.cpcheats.info/system/old_interface/interface71.swf Server Selection Server Selection was added to Club Penguin on July 16, 2008. It shows penguins their top recommended servers. The first server listed the server that was last used by the penguin on that computer. The rest may be, recently used servers or servers with buddies logged on. Members get more room on a server where as Non-members get less room. Population Bars The population of a server is indicated by 1-5 green bars. The definition of the bars are statistically explained here: * 1 Bar: 0-60 penguins (Least populated. Not recommended unless having a extremely low speed connection.) * 2 Bars: 60-120 penguins (Not recommended unless having a low speed connection.) * 3 Bars: 120-180 penguins (Moderately recommended.) * 4 Bars: 180-240 penguins (Perfect.) * 5 Bars: 240-360 penguins (Moderately recommended, unless in a party. Famous penguins are mostly in these servers.) * Full: 360 penguins (Refresh page until it is available or choose another server.) To browse through other servers, players should click on the message that says "More Servers Click Here" (located on the bottom right corner). Fun facts Trivia *Without the 360 penguins per server limit, it would be possible to have 3400 penguins online at the same time (when the Migrator is docked) or 3100 penguins at a party or 3000 penguins at any time (per server). *Ice Box was a secret moderator test server. It was secret until hackers found it. The hackers were able to do anything a moderator can to Club Penguin. The server was later made available to public, and is no longer a test server. *As of November 29, 2010, 4 new servers have been added: Elevation, Misty, Downhill and Tea. Fixed Glitches *On February 19, 2010, when some penguins logged on to some updated servers, theylost all their items, puffles, and anything else. This glitch has been fixed and every victim has their items back. *Recently, many popular servers such as Blizzard and Avalanche have shown only 1 bar, but they are actually full. References Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin